Naruto: Perfect Bonds
by LancetheHero
Summary: This Fanfic is a combo of many different animes, and takes place in the world of Naruto. It takes place right after Sasuke leaves the village. When a new character is introduced I will put their series by their name.Example: Sakura Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Yamikage Arc

Chapter 1

"We have exactly two years and a half to prepare to obtain the tailed beasts" said a dark figure to eight other dark figures.

"Hey Pain! You promised me I could be in Akatsuki! When am I going to become a member?!" Screamed another dark figure in a young girls voice.

"How did you get in here?! "I let here come in Pain-sama. Tobi is a good boy!" shouted Tobi joyfully.

"Gah! never mind. Look I was just about to announce that we are leaving for two and a half years. I will give you temporary control over Akatsuki for two and a half years. Have fun being in control. This is your final test. If you have ran the organization greatly by the time I get back, then you will become a full fledged member of Akatuski when we return",said Pain the leader or as of now previous leader of Akatsuki. "You will need a organization to carry out your work", said Pain.

"Hehe don't worry I have that taken care of already. I had a feeling you might have done this. Here is my group!"

Suddenly from a cloud of smoke enters eleven more people. Their faces covered by the darkness. All wearing akatsuki cloaks too.

"So whats you plan?" asked Pain.

The figure talking with Pain stepped forward, face being totally revealed. "My plan is simple. Obtain raw power and destroy the five great shinobi countries" she said. "That will be a interesting feat. Akatsuki takes their leave now. We will be back in two and a half years. Spend your time wisely".

"Wisely?" asked the dark figure with the young girls voice. "I am Beauty(Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo) I cannot ! Now members, what should be our first plan of action?" asked Beauty.

"I have a good idea", said a figure. "What is you idea Marik(Yugioh!)". "Taiyougakure's leader the Yamikage I heard has control over three ancient beasts who contain much power. If we obtained those beasts, we could erase the countries off the map!" 'Hmmm... thats seems like a great start. So you will go to Taiyou and obtain these beasts and bring them back here so we can destroy the neighboring villages and eventually the countries. That is your mission. Do not fail me Marik".

"I will not fail you", proclaimed Marik.

"Now get going", said Beauty anxiously.

"Right away!" exclaimed Marik.

"Wait!" shouted another figure. "I am going along with you to Taiyou. I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of in Taiyougakure. I will accompany you there" said the figure.

"Dont hold me back Bakura(Yugioh!)". "Bah!, you had better watch yourself or you will end up getting yourself killed" chuckled Bakura.

"Whatever lets just go already" replied Marik. In a instance the two akatsuki members disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Those two better not fail me", said Beauty.

"You had better keep your eye on them" said another figure from the shadows. "The organization is new and we can't afford to start off on the wrong foot. Are you sure that was the right decision to make Beauty?" "We will see soon my companion. We shall see very soon", laughed Beauty walking away in the darkness. "This is my ultimate chance to show Pain that I have what it takes to be a Akatsuki member. I might be the youngest member but I can do it. Failure is not a option".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the heart of the Fire country, the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure or Konoha for short, was prospering quite greatly. Markets were selling greatly, citizens were happy and all was happy in Konoha except for three individuals. Naruto Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto had just the other week fought with his best friend and greatest rival Sasuke and lost. In a attempt to stop him from going to Orochimaru for the power to defeat his older brother Itachi Uchiha, Naruto chased after him and confronted him and was defeated by Sasuke and left to cling to life. All seemed lost to Naruto. He couldn't keep his promise to Sakura, which was to bring Sasuke back. He couldn't save his best friend. Naruto was in a slump. As Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha he was thinking of all the times he had with Sasuke. He couldn't get the time Sasuke jumped in front of him and saved him from Haku's Crystal Ice Mirror Jutsu out of his head. It kept replaying over and over in his head. Unaware he bumps into Hinata. She is startled.

"Naruto?!" She exclaims. I didn't mean to be in your path uhh I uhh".

"Its ok Hinata, It was my fault" said Naruto in a sad tone. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Asked Hinata timidly."

Oh its nothing, nothing at all" said Naruto." Is it Sasuke, Naruto?" Naruto nods.

" Naruto, I.. uh.. well. I think that you are a great person a very great person and you tried your best to bring Sasuke back. No one is mad at you. You tried your best. You were a good friend to Sasuke. Be strong Naruto. We are all here to support you Naruto. If Sasuke is getting stronger then you need to get stronger too. That way you can bring him back again one day. We should all get stronger for the ones we care about. Thats what you taught me Naruto",she said.

Hmmm "Your right Hinata! Thanks for your encouragement. You are a very good friend. I don't know what I would do without you. I will get stronger and bring Sasuke back to Konoha and become Hokage! Believe It!" exclaimed Naruto proudly.

" No problem Naruto I'm happy I could help you" said Hinata blushing.

"Well Ill see you around Hinata, Im gotta go see Granny Tsunade and see if she has any missions for me to do! Thats the quickest way to get stronger! Later Hinata and thanks again!" says Naruto running off towards the Hokage's building.

" I believe you can achieve all your goals Naruto if you never give up and believe in yourself." says Hinata to herself.

Upon reaching the Hokage's office Naruto barges in Tsunade's office asking for a mission to do.

" Hey Granny! You got any good missions to give me?! I gotta keep getting stronger! I need a mission!" demands Naruto.

"Naruto!! How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in here like that!. Shoot kid, your going to kill me one day with all your nonsense I swear. I don't have any missions for your genin rank." replied Tsunade.

" Come on Granny just one mission!" begged Naruto. Well I do have one mission" sighed Tsunade.

"Yay!!!" Naruto cried while leaping for joy. " It shouldn't be too hard for you thats why I'm giving it to you. Your mission is to meet up with two ninjas from Iwagakure and show them around Konoha. They will be visiting Konoha for awhile and will need to get familiarized with the village. Can you do that Naruto?" asked Tsunade

" Is that the only mission you have? Sounds boring." whined Naruto.

" It is a huge mission Naruto. If it wasn't important then it wouldn't be such a high ranking mission." said Tsunade. "I guess your right. Well, when and where am I meeting them at." asked Naruto.

"You are meeting them in three days at noon at the village gate." said Tsunade.

" Well I can do that easily. You can count on me Granny Tsunade! Believe It!" proclaims Naruto while running out of the Hokage's office.

" Naruto... that boy has been through so much. Losing Sasuke has affected him so much. He still continues to fight even though he has already been knocked down once before. The ability to keep fighting even when things look bad is his greatest asset. He definitely has the potential to be the hokage one day. Naruto Uzumaki, never lose sight of who you are and keep fighting to obtain your dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

Yamikage Arc

Chapter 3

In Taiyokagure, a tournament was being held for the genin ninja to advance to the chuunin rank. The final round was about to start tomorrow. The two finalist would have to fight in front of the whole village and the Yamigake and his court. The winner of the match would advance to the chuunin level and be given a special mission from the Yamikage. Taiyogakure took much pride in bringing glory to their village. They were a very old village that was very withdrawn and thus never became one of the great shinobi nations. Their leader, the Yamigake was highly revered, but did not have such political strength as that of the Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Hokage.

In a small house in Taiyogakure that night were the two Neo Akatsuki members Bakura and Marik,sent out by Beauty to fulfill a mission of bring back the legendary beasts of Taiyogakure. " What is your plan Marik? You have more knowledge of these beasts than I do" questioned Bakura.

"Well, obtaining them will be a challenge. You have heard of the Taiyogakure gods?" asked Marik. " Of course Marik. They are the three mystical beasts that supposedly have watched over this village since its beginning. What about them?" asked Bakura curiously. " The Taiyogakure gods are not a myth. They are real! They are summons. The contract to summon them has been passed down through the generations of the Yamigake. Summoning them is suppose to be their greatest weapon in defending the village." said Marik. "What! ...If they they truly exist then this could be the power we need!" exclaimed Bakura. " Yes! So the plan is to attack the Yamikage, and force him to summon the Taiyogakure gods. Then I will use my Ninja Art: Shadow Spell Jutsu to capture the beast and drain its chakra and then obtain it." said Marik masterfully. " Sounds good but its risky. What if the jutsu doesnt work because the beast is too strong? Then what? And if you attack Taiyogakure's fearless Yamikage, then his annoying court will come and interfere with the capturing process." said Bakura smartly. " Your right Bakura..." admitted Marik

. "..But I do have a plan, that will help the both of us. Look Im a treasure thief. I only joined Akatsuki in the hope that i would run into rare treasure. And I have my eyes on the villages sacred treasure, the millennium items. The seven Millennium items are said to contain powers and when all seven are together the a unimaginable power will be granted to the wielder .I know for a fact that the Millennium rod, held by Priest Seto of the Taiyogakure royal court has the power of mind control over people with less chakra than the person wielding it. If we could obtain the rod from Seto then we could challenge they Yamikage and weaken the Taiyogakure gods and take control over the beasts with the rod. And then after we could take control over the other priests and I can steal their millennium items! Heheh" laughed Bakura evilly. " Sounds excellent Bakura! So this is the plan. We will both enter the Yaimgake's Mansion and I will go after Seto and take the rod and you will go and attack the Yamikage. That will draw the attention away from Seto. And then I will come and join you with the rod and finish of the rest of the royal court. Then the Yamikage will have no choice but to summon the beasts, that we will then obtain." confirmed Marik. " Yes, sounds good. Well we had better get some good rest, because tomorrow will be a tough day."said Bakura as he opened the door to exit the small house. "I have some unfinished business with Atem (Yugioh)...


End file.
